


It was about love

by aecs_klaine



Series: love above all things [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Marking, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Smut, mentions of BDSM, why does barebacking sound so harsh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: After their first date in New York, Kurt and Blaine arrive to their apartment and things progress from there.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: love above all things [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826284
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	It was about love

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I imagined Blaine and Kurt graduating from high school at the same time, so the cheating of season 4 didn't occur as they both went to NYADA together (Yes, Kurt got accepted, because let's be serious here, he deserved it)
> 
> This takes place after around a month after arriving to New York.
> 
> This is the second time I write smut, ever, so please, tell me what you think and if I should continue this one-shot with the next part (you'll understand at the end)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, so don't be shy, even if it's to tell me to never write smut again, although I hope you like it.

They stumbled through the door of their small apartment, attached by the mouth, although it wasn’t much of a kiss, their smiles were making it difficult “We just had our first date in New York” Kurt said with the brightest grin Blaine has ever seen on him.

“Yeah, we did” Blaine kissed Kurt again, but they gave up when they started laughing “I love you so much”

“I love you too” Kurt said, circling his arms around Blaine’s waist and nuzzling their noses together “So, so much”

“We should end the date with a round of amazing sex” Blaine smirked at the blush that covered Kurt’s cheeks. The taller boy was far from the baby penguin he said he was, but he still managed to blush at the mention of it, much to the amusement of certain curly-haired boy.

“Yes, we should” Kurt bit his lip while Blaine guided them to their bedroom, pieces of clothing being thrown here and there until they were naked and on the bed.

Blaine was on his back, Kurt on top of him, kissing him and dominating the kiss with each thrust of his tongue, each pull at his hair, each moan or groan that formed in Blaine’s throat, each bit and suck on his lower lip. Blaine’s hands where tracing each curve and muscle of Kurt’s body, shivers running through his body as Kurt lowered his hips and their cocks touched.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Kurt” Blaine moaned as Kurt sucked at an incredible sensitive spot right under his ear. The pleasure was short-lived, though, because Kurt pulled away slowly and when Blaine was about to protest he saw that his boyfriend was on his knees, right over his stomach, a frown on his face as his eyes looked over Blaine’s body “Kurt?”

“I- sorry, it’s- it’s nothing” Kurt said, leaning to kiss Blaine, but he stopped him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Blaine asked, cupping Kurt’s face and stroking his cheek with his thumb.

A small smile appeared in Kurt’s face as he leaned into the touch “Nothing’s wrong, something came into my mind, I guess, but it’s okay, I promise” He grabbed Blaine’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

“Something you want to share with me?”

“It’s that I wanted to, um, try something?” Kurt said, looking anywhere but at Blaine’s eyes.

“Well, do tell, because now I’m interested” Blaine said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He remembered last night and how much he had enjoyed Kurt tying him up with a scarf and then sucking his dick while he had two fingers inside his hole, stimulating his prostate until he was on the edge of coming, only to stop and continue once he was sure he wouldn’t make Blaine tip over the edge. Once he had finally got to cum after several rounds, it had been one of the most intense orgasms of his life and he had slept happily and more relaxed than ever, tucked to Kurt’s side.

“It’s nothing interesting” Kurt blushed biting his lip, and Blaine wondered how he could still be embarrassed when talking about sex when he was a damn sex god every time they were actually doing something.

“Well, I can’t know until you tell me, can I?” Blaine said, moving his hands to Kurt’s thighs and rubbing them up and down, a silent reassurance that he could talk to Blaine about anything he had in his mind.

“I just want to explore? Well, um, not like, explore, just touch you, and kiss you, and memorize you, and worship your body, and oh god I’m gonna shut up before I say something even more stupid” Kurt said in one breath, blushing even harder, Blaine’s laugh bursting out of him without meaning to.

“Kurt, I love you, and nothing you say or do will change that, so don’t worry, because if you want to try something, I want to try it too” Blaine said smiling, his hands moving closer to Kurt’s cock, that had softened with his embarrassment. When he had a hold on it he started stroking it “So what you want is to enjoy my body, you want me to just lay and let you do whatever you want, is that it?”

“More or less” Kurt said with a groan when Blaine started to play with his balls with one hand while the other had a constant rhythm on his cock.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Blaine said “I want you to do whatever you want with my body, touch me, fuck me, bite me, spank me for all I care. I’m yours, and so is my body, so play with it in whichever way you want”

“Fuck, Blaine” Kurt said, leaning to kiss Blaine.

“If that’s what you want” Blaine whispered, his breath ghosting over Kurt’s red and swollen lips. That’s exactly the moment when Blaine saw the change in the blue-eyed teen’s demeanor, how he went from self-conscious to confident, a smirk appearing on his face.

“I will fuck you, but not yet” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s wrists and pinning them over his head “Keep them there, you gave me permission to play, and that is what I’m going to do” His tone was commanding, not leaving any room for argument, so Blaine complied “I love you, Blaine, so, so much, and I’m going to show it to you”

Kurt started massaging Blaine’s arms, relieving the tension they could be in from the position and then he leaned in to kiss his cheek sweetly, and then he moved a few inches and landed another kiss. Blaine smiled at the little kisses and relaxed into the bed, closing his eyes and just letting himself enjoy the attention.

“You’re so beautiful” Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine on the nose and then nuzzling their noses together, giving his boyfriend a pec on the lips before continuing peppering kisses on the other side of his face, his hands taking Blaine’s over his head and intertwining their fingers “So gorgeous and hot” He said right next to Blaine’s ear, making him shudder “I will never get enough of you, my sweet and talented boyfriend”

Blaine’s heart skipped a beat or two in his chest, thriving with happiness at the compliments. He was so in love with Kurt, he felt so cherished and safe and _loved_ , no matter what other people might think. They could think that Kurt was cold, or selfish, or a diva, but they were all wrong, they didn’t know him like Blaine did, they weren’t there in moments like this, when Kurt made his heart want to explode from all the things he was feeling at once. They could think whatever they wanted, because Blaine knew better, and he wouldn’t change Kurt for anything. And how could he, when he was treating Blaine like the most beautiful thing in the world, like a gift, like he was a treasure he didn’t want to let go as he gave light, loving kisses to every part of his face?

Kurt let himself rest over Blaine’s body once he had kissed all his face, covering him completely, from their tangled hands, to their feet, skin to skin “I love you, Blaine, because you’re the most amazing person in this world, and even if no one is perfect, you’re perfect to me” He said, joining their lips chastely, sucking on Blaine’s lower lip until the later opened his mouth, allowing him entrance.

He let his tongue reach towards Blaine’s tentatively, almost shyly, wanting this to last as long as possible before worshipping the rest of his body. It was like a first kiss, trying to discover new things to make Blaine moan, and groan, and shiver from head to toes, but he also did the things that he knew would drive Blaine crazy with pleasure.

“I want you to tell me one part of your body” Kurt whispered, changing his ministrations to Blaine’s jaw, biting and kissing, causing Blaine to buck up even if he was already fully touching Kurt.

“W- why?” Blaine panted as Kurt started liking on the curve of his jaw, a spot that he knew was sensitive. He gasped when the taller teen breathed on the area, the chilling sensation causing his cock to twitch with interest, although he was already as hard as he could get, his dick pressed between Kurt’s body and his own. That pressure was torture, feeling too good, but at the same time not enough.

“Well, I started with your face, now you have to tell me where you want me to go next” He said softly, taking Blaine’s earlobe between his teeth and nibling at it, his hands now moving down his arms, admiring his muscles and grabbing Blaine’s biceps “You’re so strong, so sexy” Kurt said right next to his ear “This arms should be illegal. You don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed about them, but now that I have them I don’t even know where to start with them”

“Arms” Blaine said instantly, earning himself a grin and another kiss on the lips.

“Good choice” Kurt purred. He sat on Blaine, aligning his ass crack with Blaine’s dick and rubbing a bit while he grabbed Blaine’s hands and moved them so that his arms were extended next to his body. A deep moan escaped Blaine’s lips as Kurt moved his ass over his cock.

“Please, Kurt, _please_ ” Blaine begged, needing to come as soon as possible before his balls exploded from the inside out.

“Not yet, Blaine, not yet” Kurt said, but he took pity on him and lifted his butt so that he was hovering over Blaine on his knees.

Kurt started stroking Blaine’s arms with his fingertips, sending goosebumps around his body, the touch soft and caring. His fingers ended again on Blaine’s biceps, squeezing them between his fingers as he bit his lip to keep from moaning. _God, his arms are so sinful_ he thought, bending his body to bit at the sensitive skin on the crook of his left elbow, sucking and licking until a beautiful reddish mark was left there.

When he looked back at Blaine he could see that he was starting to break a sweat, his forehead shining in the dim light of the room. His mouth was parted slightly as he breathed through it and his eyes were closed. His expression was a mixture between happiness, pleasure and satisfaction, so Kurt decided to continue leaving marks all over his left arm, taking pleasure in Blaine’s moans.

After finishing with his left arm, he looked at it. His normally tanned arm was covered in hickeys of different sizes and just the sight of it almost made Kurt tip over the edge and come all over Blaine’s stomach.

“You look- you look beautiful” Kurt breathed out, his voice barely over a whisper.

Blaine was still gasping from the attack to his arm, but when he turned to look at it and saw that there was more red-purple skin from the hickeys than his tan skin he moaned and closed his eyes again, his right hand going to Kurt’s neck blindly to pull him into a dirty, needy kiss.

“ _Kurt_ ” Blaine groaned into Kurt’s lips “I love you so fucking much” He growled, attaching their lips together again and immediately thrusting his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, trying to taste as much as he could.

Kurt moved his hand to the back of Blaine’s head and grabbed a handful of curls, pulling lightly, but enough to make Blaine whine with pleasure and let him dominate the kiss now “You liked that?” Kurt asked and then bit Blaine’s bottom lip between his teeth, stroking it with his tongue afterwards to soothe the pain.

“I _loved_ that” Blaine said “Please, don’t stop” Blaine keened as Kurt gripped harder on his curls.

“I won’t” Kurt said as he sucked another bruise at the curve of Blaine’s neck, his hands going instinctively to Kurt’s hips to pull him closer, seeking some kind of friction “You want this?” Kurt asked as he rubbed their hard cocks together.

“ _Yes_ ” The sound that formed in Blaine’s throat went directly to Kurt’s cock, that twitched and leaked precome slightly over his boyfriend’s dick.

Kurt moaned, but he still had a lot of marking to do, so he pulled away again, ignoring the groan and pout he received from Blaine, focusing his attention on his right arm now.

When he reached the biceps he moved one hand to take both of their erections and slowly jerk them off, getting off on Blaine’s sounds probably more than he should. Soon, Blaine’s other arm was covered with more hickeys “I’m never letting these marks go away, you look so hot with them, so…”

“So yours” Blaine breathed out, his mind barely catching up with what Kurt was saying, overloaded with pleasure at the attention he was receiving.

Hearing those words made some kind of possessive part of Kurt to snap and claim Blaine’s mouth, pinning again his hands over his head with his free hand now that he had ended his ministrations in his arms.

Kurt’s other hand started jerking them faster “Tell me when you’re close” Kurt ordered, moving his mouth to Blaine’s neck.

If heaven existed, that’s where Blaine was right now, with Kurt’s hand on their dicks as his orgasm approached him fast after being hard and panting while Kurt marked him.

Kurt watched as Blaine’s breathing started to quicken, a signal that his orgasm was close, so he moved his hand faster until Blaine was a squirming mess underneath him “Kurt I’m- I’m gonna, fuck!”

Blaine whined when, suddenly, that incredible hand was pulled away just when he was about to cum “Not yet, I still have a lot of body to worship”

“But- but Kuuuuurt” Blaine whined, moving his hand towards his cock, trying to reach that seeked orgasm, but Kurt pinned his hand back over his head.

“Not yet, baby, but I will make you worth it, I promise” Kurt said kissing him softly, a big contrast from the past messy and dirty ones of before, and Blaine _melted_ into it, fingers twitching, wanting to touch Kurt’s body, but he kept them where they were “I love you”

“I love you too” Blaine said back, lips so close to Kurt’s that he could feel them when he talked “More than anything or anyone”

“Let me show you how much I love you, how much I care about you” Kurt said, nuzzling his nose on Blaine’s cheek and inhaling his scent, that was now mixed with sweat, and Kurt loved it. He loved that he could do this to Blaine, it made him feel powerful and important, because he knew that if the tables were turned, he wouldn’t be coping with this any different than Blaine is, and that’s what made it so incredible.

Their relationship was full of giving and receiving and they complimented each other in a way that he had only seen on TV or fairy tale books. He loved Blaine, and he trusted him with his everything, the same way Blaine loved him and trusted him.

Kurt felt a wave of fondness wash over his body as he looked into those hazel eyes he would never get tired of staring at, even if he had already memorized each shade and color in them. Blaine was looking back at him with such emotion that Kurt wasn’t sure how he could feel like this and still live, because his heart might stop working from a feelings overload.

“I already told you, my body is yours to play with”

With those words Kurt crawled backwards to put his face at the level of Blaine’s chest, his mouth watering at the idea of putting his mouth on it. He started trailing down kisses from the middle of his chest to his hard cock, giving it a lick at the head and moving up again, doing this until he had kissed every inch of Blaine’s torso, always ending it licking the head of Blaine’s dick.

He started giving hickeys to Blaine’s abs, sucking and making Blaine buck up his hips, but Kurt pushed them back down with a grin as he continued marking him. When he reached his nipples Blaine’s breathing was labored again and Kurt could feel him twitch underneath him every time his mouth touched his body.

“Fuck!” Blaine shouted when Kurt bit on a nipple “Ugh, you’re too good at this” Blaine breathed out, his hands shooting down to fist the sheets to keep himself from bucking up again, something that was becoming harder with each passing second “I’m not sure- I’m not sure I’m- I’m gonna last if you, ugh, keep with that!”

Blaine’s torso was already almost covered in hickeys, and even Kurt was losing his resolve to wait “What do you want me to do? Tell me, anything you want”

“Fuck me, _please_ , fuck me” Blaine whined with a pleading look.

“Anything for you” Kurt said and then he got up and took lube and a condom from their drawer. He would continue attacking the rest of Blaine’s body tomorrow, but right now he needed to be deep inside Blaine as much as Blaine needed him to fuck him “But I’m not going to fuck you” He crawled back on top of Blaine and kissed him to stop him from complaining “I’m going to make love to you, baby, because that’s what we do, no matter what, it will always be making love for us”

“I love you so much” Blaine said with a small smile on his face “Make love to me” He bit his lip and looked at Kurt’s hand, the one with the condom “Can you do it without it”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked.

“Yes. We are each other’s first, and we have been together since the beginning. I want to feel you completely inside me, and I want you to cum in me” Blaine said, eyes full of trust and love and lust, so Kurt found himself agreeing and moving until he was between Blaine’s legs.

He maneuvered the legs so that they were bent on the knees, his feet on the bed and spreaded far apart to give Kurt access to his entrance. He poured a good quantity of lube on his fingers and rubbed them before moving them to Blaine’s hole. He moved his fingers over the entrance and then started to press his index finger in slowly to let Blaine get used to the stretch, massaging his thigh with his other hand.

When he felt Blaine relax, he started moving the finger further, and when it was finally all in, he pulled it out until only his nail was inside, repeating the process until he could move the finger effortlessly.

“Ngh” Blaine tensed again when another finger was inserted, his body wanting to stop it from going further instinctively, but it felt so good, it always did. Kurt was always so careful with him, stopping at the most minimum sign of discomfort, and it only made the experience better for Blaine “Shit” Blaine said when Kurt’s fingers rubbed against his prostate “More, I- I can take it. One- one more”

Kurt did as he was told and added a third finger, scissoring them to stretch him enough for his dick “You’re doing so good, sweety, just a bit more” Kurt said, moving his fingers upwards to find the bundle of nerves that drove Blaine crazy.

“ _Kurt_ ” Blaine writhed on the bed, trying to push Kurt’s fingers deeper inside “Please, please, I’m ready, please, make love to me”

“I will, just a bit more” Kurt said, moving one hand to cup Blaine’s balls to give him something to get distracted with while he opened Blaine wider with his other hand. He looked so beautiful right now, his torso and arms covered in hickeys, panting because of something Kurt was doing, and it still amazed him how responsive Blaine was to everything Kurt did, how much he trusted Kurt to be able let go like this.

Blaine whined at the emptiness that came when the taller boy pulled his fingers out, but was rewarded with the bare head of Kurt’s cock pressing against his entrance, but not entering, not yet “I want you to be on your side for this, to hold you” Kurt said against his lips “I want to be fully touching you”

“Yes” Blaine moaned, not wasting time before moving to lay on his side, grabbing Kurt’s hand to pull him behind him. Blaine lifted his leg lo allow his cock a better entrance and Kurt started inserting his cock in Blaine’s stretched hole.

Blaine hissed at the pain that came with the stretch. Kurt’s cock was big, a lot bigger than three fingers, but he loved every second of this, because it was a good kid of pain, the kind that would turn into pleasure in just a moment. Kurt kept pressing inside gently until he bottomed out, completely inside the tight heat of Blaine’s hole, and as always, he had to breathe deeply to keep himself from coming already.

Doing it without condom was so similar and yet so different, feeling Blaine’s insides without a barrier, _really_ touching him and his skin in there, connected in the most intimate way possible. He pulled Blaine’s body flushed to his, his chest to Blaine’s back, his arms around his body, cuddling him from behind while he pulled out of Blaine’s ass unhurriedly, only the tip of his cock now inside and then pushed back in slowly, twin moans coming out of both of them. Blaine took Kurt’s hand and pulled him impossibly closer, resting their hands over his marked chest, right where his beating heart was, fingers interlaced.

“You feel so good around me, so tight” Kurt groaned against the back of Blaine’s neck, nibling at it with his teeth and kissing it after, burying his nose on Blaine’s curls and breathing in.

Kurt’s thrusts were slow and sweet, and Blaine went lax under Kurt’s arms, keening went his boyfriend’s cock brushed over his prostate “There, _fuck_ , right there, Ku- ugh” He was stopped from continuing the sentence when Kurt slammed harder than before, and connected right with the bundle of nerves, the sound of that hard slap of his hips against Blaine’s ass echoing in the room. After that, Kurt resumed with the gentle thrusts, but every once in a while he would change his pace and slam hard and fast, making Blaine moan and groan, just to go back to the sweet pace of before, the contrast and the unpredictability of it causing Blaine to go crazy with pleasure.

After some time Kurt aligned himself in a way that would make almost each thrust hit the right spot inside Blaine, and Blaine didn’t know how he could feel so much all at once.

Thanks to the slow pace Kurt could control how fast he reached his orgasm, and he didn’t want this to end, not ever, not when he was this close to Blaine, hugging him from behind and touching as much as was possible while he was making love to him, but the leg that Blaine had kept in the air to make it easier for Kurt to press inside was starting to tremble, even if his foot was resting on Kurt’s leg.

Kurt moved one hand under the pillow they were lying on and changed the position of their hands so that he kept grabbing Blaine’s hand, but freed the other to start jerking off Blaine fast, synchronizing his thrusts with the movement of his hand, that was moving faster and faster.

“Come for me, baby” Kurt whispered on Blaine’s ear and then bit lightly on the curve of Blaine’s neck as he gave a precise thrust and hit Blaine’s prostate again.

The slight pain on his neck, combined with Kurt’s skilled hand and the pleasure that filled his body was enough to tip Blaine over the edge and he started coming. His orgasm seemed to last forever as cum spurted from his cock, covering Kurt’s hand and the sheets underneath him, his hole clenching around Kurt’s dick.

Kurt was almost there too, but he forced himself to wait, just a bit more, knowing how much Blaine loved when he kept going even when Blaine was oversensitive, so he thrusted harder, not stopping even when his boyfriend started to whine at the pleasure-pain, still stroking fast Blaine’s softening and oversensitive cock.

“Kurt, _Kurt_ , please” Blaine begged, and with one last thrust he came deep inside Blaine like he never had before, filling Blaine’s clenching hole with his cum, his body giving little spasms with the orgasm as a tingling pleasure run all over his body. He hugged Blaine tighter, letting go of Blaine’s cock to feed his boyfriend with his own come. Blaine’s tongue reached out and sucked his fingers and hand clean, and when he was done Kurt grabbed his chin and turned his head to kiss him deeply on the mouth, sharing Blaine’s cum “I love you so much” Blaine said happily, his eyes growing heavier after the orgasm, a small smile on his red, swollen lips.

“I love you too” Kurt said, kissing Blaine’s cheek. When he was about to pull out his now soft cock of Blaine, the later stopped him.

“No, don’t” Blaine said, putting one hand on Kurt’s ass to keep him from going away.

“Blaine, I have to pull away, we need to clean” Kurt chuckled, but he didn’t move yet, instead, he rested his forehead on Blaine’s shoulder while the hand that wasn’t grasping Blaine’s run random patterns on the shorter teen’s arm, admiring his work. Yes, he was definitely marking the rest of his body tomorrow.

Kurt’s cock made an interested twitch when he thought about marking and groping Blaine’s ass, but it was still too soon to get hard again, even for his teenage recovery time.

“There is something I’ve been thinking for some time” Blaine said softly “And now is the perfect time. I- I want you to stay in me, so that whenever you get hard again you can just make love to me and cum again inside of me”

“Fuck, Blaine” Kurt moaned, and really, it was too soon to get hard again, but his cock was really interested in what Blaine was saying, and the heat and pressure of being already inside of Blaine didn’t help, at all “Blaine, I’m not sure. My cock is smaller when it’s soft, obviously, so when I get hard again it may stretch your hole open again, but a lot faster and it may hurt”

“I kind of want that” Blaine admitted with a blush. He was a lot better than Kurt when talking about sex, but he was always shy and bashful in the afterglow “I like the idea of you stretching me open from the inside, and you can always pull out if it gets too much” Blaine said, turning his head to look again at Kurt, that lifted his head from Blaine’s shoulder “I can be lying on my stomach and you can mark my back while you make love to me again” He said, eyes begging for Kurt to agree “ _Please_ ”

“Okay” Kurt gave in, already picturing it in his head and biting on Blaine’s neck to keep himself from moaning “But now let’s rest, I’m tired”

“Rest sounds perfect” Blaine said with a content smile on his face, resting his head back on the pillow as Kurt cuddled him tight to his chest, still filling him, and Blaine clenched his ass around Kurt, catching him by surprise “Love you”

“Love you too” Kurt said happily.

Being like this felt even more intimate than the sex, with Kurt’s soft cock filling Blaine’s ass, it wasn’t about getting off, it was about being connected in the most profound way, about never getting tired or having enough of each other. It was about love.

**Author's Note:**

> So... did you like it? Should I continue this? Was it the worst smut ever? 
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments 😊❤️ (That emoji face looks weird after what I just wrote)


End file.
